This new honey locust variety was discovered by me among a group of seedlings grown from seeds gathered from various locust trees and planted in 1974 in greenhouse at my nursery in Manorville, N.Y. About two years later, I transplanted approximately sixty-five of these seedlings to my nursery at Holtsville, Long Island, and during the course of the following growing season, I noticed that one of the honey locust whips had a pendulous branching habit whereas none of the other plants had grown with this particular character. This pendulous honey locust plant was staked to a ten to twelve foot bamboo pole and tied every six inches to assist the plant to grow vertically.
As this particular tree grew vertically, the branches continued to grow outwardly and then pendulously toward the ground. When the tree attained a two inch caliper, it was transplanted to my residence in Bayside, Long Island, where the plant continued to grow, amongst larger, mature trees, in the same "weeping" pendulous manner. It was noted, however, that there was no indication of any flowering or seeds and that there were no thorns. Cuttings from the parent plant grown both at my nursery at Manorville, N.Y., and at my Holtsville, Long Island, nursery, through several successive generations, demonstrated in every case that the new trees had reproduced all of the distinctive characteristics of the original plant showing that these novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
This new tree is being propagated by budding at the nursery of Speer & Sons at Hillsboro, Oreg.